Spring FeverJust for fun
by plumfanatic
Summary: Short distraction from my FLS


****

Author: Plumfanatic

Disclaimer: These are not my characters and I am not profiting from them, just having some fun.

Spring Fever Challenge

So this ended up way too long and I have no idea where it came from and why I rambled on like this cause it went no where close to what I intended. But thank God it's out of my system.

--/--

It was slow at the bond office so Stephanie and Connie were painting their fingernails white and applying decals. They had colorful little flowers, butterflies, dragonflies and fish. Spring was in the air and time to add some nice bright colors to get in the spirit.

"Got any plans for a spring vacation Connie?" Stephanie asked as they were applying the top coat.

"More like a spring fling. I'm flying out to Vegas with Jax for a long weekend of sex, gambling, and lounging by the pool." Connie said before realizing what she was saying. Damn, she didn't mean to let that cat out of the bag.

Stephanie's eyes widened, "Who the heck is Jax? Have you been holding out on us? Wait till Lula finds out, she's not going to be happy about you keeping secrets. You know how she is about men and all the details."

"Maledirlo tutto, Jax is my, inferno dell'OH, I don't know, my lover I suppose. He moved away five years ago. We get together whenever he's in town and have, uh, some good times." Her eyes glazed over thinking of the "good times" she had with Jax and tried to remember why it was a bad idea to move away with him. He was hot, nice, not rich, but financially comfortable and the sex was incredible. So what was it? Oh yeah, leaving Trenton, that was unthinkable no matter what.

Stephanie's jaw dropped in disbelief. She thought she knew everything about her friend. "You mean he comes to town occasionally and you just, um, have casual sex? He comes for a weekend and then packs up and leaves?"

"Sure, it works out great. No ties, no one to mess up the house or tell me how to live my life and I have control of the remote."

"But what about commitment? What about long term? What about being lonely?"

"Stephanie, Jax and I care deeply for each other, but we are both very happy with the way things are. Who knows, one day we might want more, but for now it serves our purpose. We fulfill our emotional and physical needs. We are exclusive, but separate. It fits our lifestyle."

"How come you never told me about this before?"

"Yeah right, as if you could ever understand how two people could be in love and a relationship without a ring on their finger to proclaim it to the world. I might be Burg to the core, but there are just some things I have to do my way. So it's a whole lot easier keeping it to myself without all the gossip."

Stephanie snorted at that. Connie was one of the best sources for the Burg grapevine. But who would have guessed Connie was having casual sex with the same guy for over five years now. And she looks so happy.

"Well Lula is gonna freak out."

"Lula knows, she isn't all that up tight about things. Guess it comes from her former profession."

Steph was a little hurt and thought about letting Connie know how she felt when Lula came barreling in the office door.

"Where is he? I'm gonna stomp his ass no matter how fine it is. He ain't gonna do this to me. I ain't gonna stand for it." Lula was as red in the face as a black woman could be and talking so fast they were afraid she might hyperventilate. "No way in hell is my man goin' to that titty flash fest! Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Connie and Steph asked in unison.

"You know damn well who, that Cuban Sex God you always be droolin' after." Lula bellowed at Stephanie.

"We haven't seen him. We went out for breakfast since it was so dead around here and just got back a while ago. What's bitten you in the ass?" Connie demanded.

"If he thinks his sendin' my man Tank to Panama City Beach for spring break security without me, he's batty! There ain't nuttin' but a bunch a crazy big boob half naked hoochies runnin' round down there lookin' for a hottie like my Tank. No way, nuh-uh, ain't gonna happen!"

"Who's going to Florida?" Steph asked furtively.

"He's takin' just about all of 'em. Leavin' barely a skeleton crew. He's leavin' Bobby in charge. I know they all just be goin' down there to…"

"You mean Ranger's going too?" Stephanie felt her heart stop for a moment and then drop down into her stomach. The thought of Ranger spending who knew how long fighting off all those naked women was more than she could take. She had no right to feel this way. She wasn't willing to give into his terms for a sex only relationship. He had every right to go down there and have the time of his life. She started to sway as she became light headed thinking of Ranger amid a bevy of bikini clad gorgeous, young bimbos that wanted nothing more than to ravage his perfect god-like body. She wanted to rip their eyes out so they could never cast them upon him again. She saw herself breaking fingers and hands so they couldn't touch him. Bullshit! He's not going to Florida, that bastard! How dare he…

"Steph, Stephanie…calm down…are you alright? Here sit down before you pass out." Connie led her to the ugly couch. "You were babbling all kinds of stuff and looked like you wanted to do bodily harm."

"Fine, I'm fine, must have been low blood sugar, maybe I need a doughnut," she sputtered.

"Yeah right," Lula snorted. "You just don't wanna let Ranger loose in hog heaven anymore than I want Tank to be there. What about the cop? Ain't you with Morelli?"

"Not for more than a month now. He found something he didn't like in my laundry basket and said we were done."

Lula and Connie both raised one eye at her and stared till she finally said, "Oh, alright, it was a pair of panties with Ranger's name embroidered on them. I don't know what the big deal was. It was all Ella and her new machine; she went crazy for a while."

Lula tried to stay pissed, but the snickers turned to uncontrollable laughter. "You mean to tell me…Joe found…holy shit…to be the proverbial fly on the wall. I would have loved to been there."

Connie was laughing just as hard. "Oh my god, me too. I'll bet Morelli lost it good."

Stephanie couldn't help but join in the laughter, "Trust me it wasn't pretty. But it was for the best. Joe has been seeing a psychiatrist for some time and now they are dating. Can you believe he was seeing a shrink because of me and still thought we should get married? I'm the one who should have been getting my head examined. My boyfriend was sharing his underwear with my ex-husband for chrissakes!"

The women looked at her questioningly.

"Forget it!" Steph said, "You don't want to know."

"So, are ya gonna let Batman know you're ready to take up the offer on the table?" Lula asked with a devious grin.

"His lifestyle doesn't lend it self to relationships and …"

Connie cleared her throat, "Adjust, Stephanie, it's your life, you need to take every minute of happiness you can cause tomorrow…"

Stephanie held up her hand to stop her. What the hell was she waiting for? If Connie could have a long distance relationship and be so happy, why couldn't she take whatever Ranger was willing to offer?

"How much room do you have on your credit card Lula? Feel like cooling off some of this spring fever in Florida?"

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed.

Vinnie's door opened and he stepped out with Ranger.

Oh shit, they all thought. He probably heard every word.

Ranger nodded his head to Connie and Lula before claiming Stephanie's full attention.

"Ladies." Ranger gave his standard greeting.

"Steph, Ranger convinced me he needs you right now for a job so Joyce will be covering all your FTA's till you get back. Oh, and you're taking the filing queen over there with you. Now get your asses outta here," Vinnie said in his normal obnoxious ratty tone.

Ranger placed a finger under Stephanie's chin and closed her mouth for her.

"Pack light, you won't need a lot of clothes in Florida. Lula, Tank will pick you up at seven. We're on the late flight tonight."

He snaked his arm up Steph's back to rest his hand on the back of her neck and guide her out of the office.

Ranger looked back over his shoulder to Connie and said, "Tell Jax I said Yo and have fun in Vegas."

He led her to his SUV. He spun her around to face him and leaned into her. Twirling a curl as he came in very close to speak softly to her he said, "So tell me, just what did Morelli say when he found the panties."

She gave him an evil glare right before he kissed her senseless and lifted her up into the truck.

As they pulled out, she finally came to her senses and asked, "Why am I going to Florida with you?"

"Babe, I need someone to keep me out of the clutches of the wicked bevy of bikini clad gorgeous, young bimbos that want nothing more than to ravage my perfect god-like body."


End file.
